star_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Promila Takes Over The World Season 2
Season 2 Began Production November 2nd 2013 Cast Season 2 Main Cast Promila 7/7 Bob Ghaundi 6/7 Guian Ghaundi 6/7 Nithin Ghaundi 3/7 Recruing Cast Maria Lopez 3/7 Baby Ghaundi 5/7 Alex Nicole 4/7 Sabrina Amedao 2/7 Special Guest Stars Tucker Mcfarland 0/7 Jackie 0/7 TBA Episodes Season 2 14 Episodes 'Season 2' Pictures The Indian family .jpg Promila ghaundi.jpg Bob ghaundi s2 p.jpg Nithin ghaundi.jpg Baby g.jpg Father and son ghaundi.jpg Nithin ghaundi 2.jpg Promila ghaundi 2.jpg Fatherson ghaundi.jpg|Filming began november 2nd for bob ghaundi and baby ghaundi Ptotw s2.jpg Promila takes over the world season 2.jpg Enrique Marquina nithin.jpg Ethan bob ghaundi.jpg Marcela Valdovinos promila.jpg Maria nithin.jpg Promila g.jpg Anna nithin.jpg Anna k 1.jpg Anna k2.jpg Baby g s2.jpg Bob g baby g.jpg Bob g baby g 2.jpg Anna Kirsten Enrique marquina.jpg Edit .jpg Edit 1.jpg Edit 2.jpg Edit 3.jpg Edit 4.jpg Edit 5.jpg Edit 6.jpg Edit 7.jpg Edit 8.jpg Guian g.jpg Almost official.jpg Main cast.jpg|Season 2 main cast Guian promo s2.jpg Pro pro umbrela.jpg Alex and pro.jpg Alexmeetspro.jpg Alex1.jpg Alex2.jpg Alex3.jpg Official season 2 promo pic.jpg S2e1.jpg Trivia 'SEASON 2' 1.maria will be the first of the new people to film and appear 2. The Season 2 Script will be done much faster than the season 1 script , it was done as the season 1 the episodes writing was only 2 or 3 episodes ahead of filming but season 2 is planned to be done with the script before season 2 starts filming or done in the beggining of filming 3. bob ghaundi, guian and baby ghaundi began filming the first parts of season 2 for their parts in the first 3 episodes and filmed on november 2nd 2013 4. season 2 began production november 2nd 2013 5. episode 1,2,7,8 maybe parts of 3 maria, nithin, and promila parts are schedualed to film november 8 and all of marias parts 6. alexs original charecter idea is diffrent than what ended up being in the script 7. the season 2 script finished November 4th 2013 8.Maria was originally supposed to be played by Maria DeLeon but later changed to Christine Hong on the day of filming dou to maria canceling but she also canceled to and eventually was played by Anna Kirsten who played a small role on star in season 1 9. they filmed the rest of episode 1,2,the end of 7, and 8 on friday november 8th 2013 10. they filmed the rest of 3, 4, and 5 and then begining of 6 with all of alexs and promilas parts on november 15th 2013 11. They are schedualed to fil thursday november 21st 2013 12. Filmed parts of 6 and 7november21st nov 21 13. Filmed baby g Guian, bob g and Nithin on November 23rd 2013 for 4,5, 7, & 9 14. Filmed 9 and all but last 10 seconds on Thursday December 5th 2013 15. Filmed end 10, all of 11,12, end of 13, and beginning and end of 14 on Saturday December 7th 2013